


What to buy for the most awkward man in the Universe

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, SGA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you buy for the most awkward man in the Universe? Radek knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to buy for the most awkward man in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garneteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneteve/gifts).



The door slid open and Radek clicked off the internet page.

Rodney snorted derisively as he glanced at the screen.

"Sudoko! Radek, you could do those with your eyes closed!"

Radek smiled at his lover.

"Precisely. They are good way for my mind to relax. I do not have to think."

Rodney turned away shedding his clothes as he walked to the bathroom.

Radek smiled and clicked back. With renewed contact with Earth life was easier. He sent off his order knowing it would be delivered in the next shipment to Atlantis. He hoped Rodney would like his Christmas gift.


End file.
